


la main de Heda (Plusieurs one-shots)

by Alex_Potter (emmeryloveromane)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Family, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/Alex_Potter
Summary: One-shots sur Clexa
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 2





	1. première partie

-Lexa, tu vas laisser une trace sur le sol si tu continues à faire des aller-retours comme cela, Clarke est une grande chasseuse, tu lui as tout appris, donc elle ne risque rien les morts sont seulement animales.

Lexa stoppa son mouvement et se retourna vers Luna qui était paresseusement assise sur son propre trône avec Allia sur ses genoux pour la faire rebondir, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre elle l'aurait tué directement mais tout le monde savait qu'en tant que son amie la plus ancienne, la femme était privilégiée sur de nombreux domaine.

-Oui, mais tu connais Clarke, elle se met toujours dans des situations abracadabrantes, elle pourrait être blessée.

-Oh...Mais Tyra aussi pourrait être blessée, ou même morte, pourquoi tu ne t'inquiète pas pour elle...

-Par ce que je connais bien mieux Clarke et que...

-Tu peut arrêter ton charabia au moins envers moi, je te connais depuis bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui donc tes mensonges même par omission ne prennent pas, de toute manières je pense que je connaissais votre attirance avant que vous ne vous l'avouée vous-même, et cette petite beauté ne viens pas de nulle part, pas vrai Allia ?

La petite de presque un an rigolais sous les chatouilles de sa "tante". Sa mère la regardais attendris par cette petite fille qui ressemblais de plus en plus à sa mère sauf pour ses grands yeux verts qu'elle tenait sans aucun doute d'elle.

-Si tu le dis... je veux absolument qu'elle gagne mais pas en se mettant en danger cela fait déjà une semaine entière.

-Donc elle devra rentrer aujourd'hui ou demain au plus tard, pour ne pas être disqualifiée.

-Cette tradition des prétendants du commandant est idiote, de toute façon si par je ne sais qu'elle miracle Tyra parviendrait à gagner je ne l'épouserais pas juste pour pouvoir rester avec Clarke même en dehors du mariage, au diable la tradition. Elle est Wanheda, personne ne me contredira !

Dans son excès de colère envers la politique, Lexa remonta vers ses appartements en laissant Allia avec son amie, elle savait qu'elle était sûr avec elle, et s'assit sur son balcon les pieds dans le vide, Clarke détestait quand elle faisait cela, cela la rendait folle. Penser à la blonde replongea le commandant dans son sentiment de manque, elle n'en dormait presque plus, toute la nuit elle restait à sa table à repenser des plans de défense en cas d'attaque même s'il était en paix avec tous les clans depuis presque deux années entières, surement grâce à Clarke. Même si cette dernière ne se donnerais pas tout le crédit.

La brune continuait d'étudier la forêt comme si elle pouvait voir sa blonde d'ici, malgré le fait qu'elle savait impossible, elle pensait souvent voir une ombre de blond dans les arbres sur la falaise de Polis, elle devait vraiment être accro à sa copine....

Les tambours résonnèrent dans toute la ville interrompant ses pensées torturées, un des deux prétendants du commandant était revenu de sa chasse ! Lexa hurlais mentalement pour que ce soit Clarke pendant qu'elle se forçait à marcher plutôt que de courir.

Elle arriva sur la place de la ville le cœur plein de bonheur de revoir sa blonde, mais redescendit vite ses ardeurs en repérant les cheveux foncés de Tyra, cette fille la gonflais vraiment, toujours à essayer de la mettre dans son lit, la folle.

Mais où était Clarke ?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà deux jours que Clarke campait au large de Polis après avoir attrapée sa prise de taille, trouver sa proie, n'avait pas été très compliquée, elle savait déjà où la bête se terrait.

Mais la tuer lui avait pris beaucoup de temps et causer de nombreuse blessure la plus profonde est une marque de crocs dans l'épaule, deux trous profonds qu'elle avait couvert le temps de voir Nyko pour se faire soigner correctement. Et une grosse entaille qui courrait le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à son flanc droit, elle en garderait une cicatrice épaisse. Mais si toute ces plaies pouvaient lui ouvrir la voie vers Lexa, elles les porteraient en étant fière d'elle.

Depuis la fin de sa chasse, Clarke passait son temps en haut d'un arbre sur la falaise qui longeait Polis, de là où elle était-elle pouvait avoir vu sur sa proie sous elle mais aussi et le plus important pour elle sur sa chambre ou plutôt celle de Lexa mais c'est pareil. Elle pouvait voir la lumière des bougies jusque tard le soir et peut-être qu'elle rêvait mais elle pensait parfois voir sa copine par sa fenêtre qui est normalement bien trop loin pour que ses yeux voient quelque chose d'aussi petit autre que la lumière qui se dégageait de la pièce.

Entre deux nettoyages de ses plaies, elle entraperçût Tyra qui marchait la tête haute, imbue d'elle-même dans Polis, comme si la ville lui appartenait déjà, mais elle tombera de haut quand elle arrivera se dit la blonde en descendant de son perchoir pour ramasser la bête et commencer à la traîner dans son brancard de fortune vers la ville en contrebas.

Elle avait décidé de rentrer en dernière pour pouvoir montrer sa prise à tous et surtout pour pouvoir admirer la tête de Tyra quand elle aura vu sa prise et lui faire regretter de vouloir lui prendre Lexa.

En entrant dans la ville deux gardes prirent son brancard qui à cause de son poids fit tanguer les pauvres hommes qui eux se demandaient ce qui se cachait sous le drap épais qui cachait les formes de la bête.

Tout le monde se bousculais dans la rue principale jusqu'à la tour pour apercevoir le convoi, mais beaucoup rirent quand ils virent les deux gardent peiner à tirer leur chargement, heureusement deux autres vinrent leurs prêter mains-fortes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Clarke, elle, était arriver face à la tour et surtout face à Lexa, dans un coin de sa tête elle se demandait où était Allia mais elle savait que Lexa l'avait surement éloignée exprès pour éviter qu'elle ne voie trop d'animaux morts, la petite était vraiment la chouchoute du commandant.

Oh, elle voulait tellement oublier sa place à ce moment-là et juste lui sauter dans les bras et comme elle connait bien la brune elle savait qu'elle aussi avait aussi cette folle envie.

Le commandant finissait de remercier Tyra pour sa chasse, une cargaison complète de peau de loups. Clarke y avait pensé au début mais elle détestait avoir à tuer des loups pour en faire de simple tapis, c'était des bêtes tellement belle et majestueuse.

En la voyant apparaître sans aucunes proies pour elle Lexa prit peur mais elle ne le montra pas comme à son habitude elle refoulait tout mais elle savait que Clarke pouvait le deviner juste en regardant dans ses yeux. Puis la colère vint remplacer la peur à cause du rire de Lyra qui allait commencer à se vanter et surement se moquer de la blonde.

Elle se leva pour parler à Clarke chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour son adversaire.

-Clarke kom Skaikru légendaire Wanheda, vous êtes surement la personne la plus aptes à épouser le Heda mais vous revoilà les bras vide de votre chasse.

Clarke savait que Lexa ne disait pas cela pour la rabaisser mais elle fut surprise par le fait qu'elle ne se lève pour l'accueillir, elle n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit faite de même avec Lyra. Voilà son moment était arrivé, pour une fois elle pouvait agir comme une égoïste et peut-être même frimer, chose qu'elle ne fait jamais pour des raisons assez évidentes elle est quand même toujours la représentation de son clan au conseil.

-Pardonnez-moi Heda mais je ne reviens pas vers vous sans rien, la prise est seulement vraiment trop lourde, les deux pauvres gardes que vous m'avez assignés ont même eu besoin d'aide eux de votre clan ce sont donc précipiter pour les aider à tirer la bête. Ils prennent plus de temps que moi qui n'est que de simples blessures à porter.

A la mention de blessure le peuple autour d'eux commença à chuchoter, chez les Grounders les blessures sont choses à montrer et très sacrées, quand un guerrier revenait avec quelques choses pour un plus grader que lui il devait montrer ses plaies pour que son chef en retour puisse le remercier en lui prodiguant les soins adaptés c'est une forme de politesse.

A la surprise de tous Clarke déclara :

-Commandant je préférerais vous montrer mon butin avant mes plaies si vous le voulez bien.

-A votre guise, Wanheda.

-Voilà ma prise qui arrive.

-Quoi une seule prise c'est quoi un lapin, se moqua Tyra.

Clarke ne releva pas l'insulte mais elle savait au visage crispé de Lexa qu'elle l'avais fait.

Les quatre gardes arrièrent à ce même moment pile quand il faut. Tout le monde retint son souffle devant la montagne couverte en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait cacher.

-Non, c'est bien plus gros, mais ce que je peux vous dire que cette fois je n'aurais pas à remettre l'épaule de Heda en place.

Personne ne compris sauf Lexa qui commençait déjà à rire sous cape en attendant avec impatience la tête de Lyra quand elle verrait le monstre. Presque personne n'avait vu cet animal ou du moins était rester vivant assez longtemps pour le décrire, seul les contes en parlaient.

Devant tout le monde Wanheda escalada la montagne (jeu de mot) et d'un cou révéla le corps du Pauna.

Toute la foule souffla d'un coup l'air qu'ils avaient emmagasiné et certains même crièrent un peu puis se rendre compte que la bête était forcément morte.

Un cri par compte continua ce fut celui de Tyra qui avait qu'elle avait dans tous les cas perdus, mais elle se repris et décida de jouer sa dernière carte :

-Comment savoir que tu ne l'as pas trouvé déjà mort ? Tu mens peut-être.

-Tu veux une preuve conséquente, pourquoi pas vous montrer ce que cette bête m'à fait.

En parlant de ses blessures, elle enleva sa première couche de vêtement pour montrer à tous les trous dans son épaule et l'énorme plaies qui saignait encore ce qui rendit sa peau rouge, plusieurs personnes autour d'elle commençait à souffler "Wanheda", elle devait ressembler à un mort vivant sans son haut.

Lexa se leva et s'adressa à la foule.

-D'après vous qui mérite de régner à mes côtés pour vous ?

Tout le monde répondit d'une même voix "Wanheda !"

Sans attendre Clarke couru dans les bras de sa nouvelle fiancée sous les acclamations du peuple, son peuple, leur peuple.

Avec tout le bruit elles ne purent entendre la voix de Luna qui criait à Allia de revenir à l'intérieur, mais la petite avait déjà repérée sa mère absente depuis trop longtemps d'après elle. Avant que la brune ne puisse la voir arriver, sa fille était déjà accrochée à sa jambe.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter jusqu'au bout se dit Lexa en voyant Allia avec sa nouvelle fiancée.

-Peuple de Polis je vous doit à tous une vérité que je ne voulais pas vous annoncer avant d'être sûr que la femme pour qui j'avais des sentiments vous prouve son pouvoir en premier en m'aidant grâce à ses plans ingénieux à prendre la montagne, mais aussi en passant par les tests des prétendants, mais maintenant qu'elle a correctement gagner votre confiance, je vous annonce que Wanheda est la mère de la princesse c'est pour cela que maintenant je décide de mettre ma propre fille au mains de commandants passés avant moi, en révélant que c'est un sang de nuit, la prochaine génération de sang de nuit est apparu et quand elle aura atteint sa septième année elle sera entraînée comme le veut la tradition.

La foule cria encore plus fort pour ses dirigeants, heureux de voir le commandant qui leurs avait tous donner la paix heureuse lui-même.


	2. deuxième partie

Comment faire ? Comment oser ? Est-ce le bon moment ? Pourquoi ?

Voilà toutes les questions qui se bousculaient et résonnaient chaque jour plus fort dans la tête de Clarke depuis leur dernier voyage à la mer en compagnie de Luna.

Tout c'était passé comme d'habitude, Allia avait accueilli Luna avec des câlins à s'en décrocher les bras et tout le monde avait été heureux à jongler entre des balades sur la plage et des baignades dans l'eau juste assez chaude pour être confortable. Jusqu'à ce que Luna ne demande LA question à Clarke.

"A quand le mariage alors ?"

Cette simple petite question avait renversé le monde de Clarke, elle qui pensait sa vie parfaite, elle se rendait maintenant compte des quelques failles qui menaçait son couple.

Tout d'abord la culture terrienne voulait que l'on se marie avant d'avoir des enfants, mais dans le cas de Lexa et elle, tout le monde s'était accordé à dire que leurs cas étaient assez à part pour renoncer au mariage...pour le moment... Car depuis la question avait été remise sur le tapis puisqu'ils étaient tous en paix et qu'Allia venait d'avoir 1 an, mais Lexa comme ne lui en a pas parlée pour lui éviter de se torturer et d'aller trop vite.

Mais la question devait être réglée au plus vite...

Je sais ce que tout le monde pense, il ne fait pas qu'elle se force, le mariage chez les terriens est une chose sérieuse et tout ce qu'il y a de plus définitif, donc forcément une chose qui doit être longtemps réfléchit avant de se lancer.

Et le deuxième problème que la blonde voyait était qu'elle n'osait pas en parler à Lexa, si elle n'était pas prête, si elle décidait de la quitter ou cela pourrait créer une distance entre elles.

Trop de choses pourraient mal tourner...ou au contraire tout se passerait très bien et elle se faisait du mourront pour rien.

Clarke se sentait exactement comme les personnes dans les anciens films qu'elle avait pu regarder sur l'Arche. Les gens qui avaient un diable et un ange sur chaque épaule.

Alors que faire ? Peut-être est-il mieux de laisser tomber et d'attendre encore un peu ? Comment savoir quoi faire ?

Tout d'un coup un léger bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre d'Allia, Clarke courut vers la pièce juste à côté de la sienne de peur de revivre le jour où son bébé avait été enlevée ; quoi qu'elle face elle ne ne pourra jamais oublier sa douleur, même le temps ne peut pas la guérir.

S'attendant à tout en entrant, elle vit juste Allia assise sur son lit. Clarke était toujours émerveillé à qu'elle point la petite était grande pour son âge et intelligente, elle ne savait parler que quelque mot mais bien assez pour se faire comprendre de la plupart des adultes qu'elle pouvait croiser.

Clarke s'aventura jusqu'au lit de la petite blonde et une fois assez prêt elle ne vit pas les larmes qu'elle s'attendait à voir sur le visage de l'enfant, elle avait juste un air ailleurs, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis la petite ouvrit la bouche.

-Maman, est ce que tu aimes Nomon ?

Elle s'assit près d'elle et l'a pris sur ses genoux.

-Bien-sûr que j'aime Nomon, qu'elle question, mon ange, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

-Parce que quand je vais jouer avec les autres enfants des amis de Nomon (les ambassadeurs, mais c'est plus simple de comprendre ami de Nomon pour une jeune enfant) tous leurs parents sont reliés.

Clarke soupira son problème semblait la suivre...

-Pourquoi Nomon et toi vous ne l'êtes pas ?

-C'est assez dur à comprendre. Soupira Clarke

-Je vais faire de mon mieux alors...

Cette enfant est vraiment trop curieuse et têtu.

Après une énième respiration Clarke commença son histoire.

-Il faut que tu saches ma chérie que tu n'es pas une enfant ordinaire...Tu es le produit de l'esprit de Heda, ce qui veut dire que tu es spéciale.

-Spéciale comment ?

Clarke se rendit compte que l'histoire était vraiment compliquée pour une enfant de cet âge.

-Si tu veux.... Ta Nomon et moi nous ne s'avions pas que c'était possible et un jour tu es apparu comme une surprise, on t'a aimé tout de suite.

-Alors je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ? Allia semblait déçue...On verra quand tu grandiras.

La petite semblait satisfaite de cette réponse, mais ...

-Alors pourquoi vous ne vous mariez pas maintenant ?

Clarke était pris de cours.

-Par ce que .... Se marier est un choix compliquer.... Il faut beaucoup de courage pour demander à quelqu'un ce genre de chose.... Et il faut que ce soit le bon moment...

Allia coupa sa mère :

-Tu compliques beaucoup trop les choses, vous vous aimez toutes les deux, assez pour me créer moi, alors le mariage n'est qu'un détail, vos âmes sont déjà reliées.

Allia ce glissa dans ses draps et tomba rapidement endormis, l'esprit tranquille maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas l'obstacle entre ses parents.

Clarke elle retourna dans sa chambre, l'esprit éclaircit. Allia avait raison. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Elle allait demander à Lexa le soir même, dès qu'elle rentre de sa patrouille.

Comment avait-elle pu créer une enfant aussi parfaite...

-Tu es folle, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Attaquer un Pauna !!!

Cela faisait bien 5 bonnes minutes que Lexa arpentait le sol de leur chambre, tel un lion en cage, une certaine habitude de quand elle est habitée par une pensée désagréable, qui pour le moment ce trouve être le possible mort de sa toute nouvelle fiancée.

Clarke, la dites fiancée, laissait la jolie brune faire ses allers-retours en radotant ayant les mains très occupées par la désinfection de sa plaie au ventre pendant que Niko recousait les trous dut aux crocs du Pauna.

Elle savait bien que le commandant arrêterait ses mouvements quand elle seule le voudra.

-Tu imagine un peu la peine qu'aurais eu Allia si tu n'étais pas revenue...en plus en pleine forêt...on n'aurait jamais pu te retrouver toi ou ton...cadavre.

Clarke souffla un grand coup : -Mais je ne suis pas mort !

-Tu aurais pût....

-Tu sais, c'est dans ces moments-là que je me demande si je n'avais pas juste dû aller retrouver Octavia au lieu de faire un détour.

Elle savait que seule toutes les deux pouvaient comprendre le sous-entendu de cette phrase et que Nyko, lui n'entendrais rien de suspect.

Lexa s'arrêta et regarda ces yeux bleus, elle se rapprocha et posa ses deux mains fortes sur les cuisses de Clarke en ce penchant juste assez pour que leurs pupilles soient à la même hauteur.

Puis elle dit juste assez fort pour qu'eux seules n'entendent : -Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Son souffle étrangement mentholé caressa les pommettesde la blonde et elle répondu à son tour : - Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.


	3. les grounders et la musique moderne

La soirée aurait pu être des plus calmes si Raven n'avait pas décidé de faire cette fête idiote soi-disant pour fêter le premier mois de paix entre les Grounders et nous.

Je pense personnellement qu'elle avait surtout envie de tester les nouvelles emplies qu'elle avait trouvées et réparées lors de notre dernière excursion. Elle avait eu de la chance que Jasper et Monty avaient volé un ancien iPod de l'époque avant leurs arrestations car avec la descente de l'arche assez mouvementée et brutale toute la musique avait été endommagée mais ce malheur aussi avait été transformé en occasion en or par la mécanicienne qui s'est donnée comme défit à elle-même de redémarrer la commande de contrôle de l'arche et de récupérée tout ce qu'elle pouvait y récupérer en incluant la musique.

Tout était prêt, un grand feu surement visible jusqu'à Polis avait été érigé sur la place principale de Arkadia. Les habitants de toutes les stations et même les Grounders avaient déjà commencer à tester chaque alcool qui avaient pu trouver en plus celui amener gracieusement par le peuple de la forêt.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner en regardant ce spectacle qu'il y a encore trois mois la tension entre les deux camps avait été à son apogée. Tout le monde était soit en train de danser sur les tambours Grounders soit en train de se soûler.

Quand tout d'un coup les tambours se turent et Raven arriva sur la scène improvisée ou elle avait installé tout son matériel en attendant le moment opportun pour subjuguer tout le monde.

Elle s'empara d'une sorte de bâton creux pour s'en servir de micro et amplifier sa voix et cria dedans :

-Cher Grounders et Arkadiens, cette fête est en l'honneur de la paix toute neuve que nos deux fantastiques dirigeants en réussirent à conclure, je voudrais que nous les remerciions en les applaudissant bien fort !

Soudain tous les regards se sont dirigés vers nous.

Moi et Lexa nous nous étions soigneusement repliées dans un coin pour regarder le spectacle de nos peuples enfin heureux et en paix, et peut-être pour quelques petits trucs en plus...

Nous saluâmes alors la foule en souriant le plus possible, espérant que l'attention de cette dernière repassera vite vers Raven.

Heureusement ce fut vite le cas quand elle recommença à crier dans son pseudo-micro.

-Maintenant j'espère que vous avez envie de danser car je vous offre de la musique toute droit venue de l'ancien temps, paix à lui !

Elle cliqua sur un bouton et de la musique sortit des emplies.

Ayant été élevée dans la partie favorisée de l'Arche je reconnus directement la chanson. C'était Dance Monkey de Tones and I, une de mes chansons préférées.

J'eu le temps de regarder les têtes de surprises des Grounders autour de moi. Puis je me tournais vers celui de la brune juste à mes côtés. Elle tirait une tête tellement risible que malgré moi j'eu un petit ricanement. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Cette musique est tellement étrange, ce sont là des sons que je n'avais encore jamais entendus !

-C'était une de mes chansons préférées sur l'Arche, je suis contente de pouvoir la réentendre maintenant...avec toi avec moi.

Je lui pris la main, qu'elle sera en retour. Elle rigola, j'adore vraiment trop son rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-J'ai appris à parler le gonasleng quand j'étais encore qu'une enfant, mais j'avoue que malgré ma concentration je ne comprends que quelque mot de sa chanson mais surement pas assez pour en comprendre le sens premier ou son message. Est-ce un chant de guerre ? Sa puissance m'en rappelle certain.

Ce fut à mon tour de rigoler mais cette fois ce fut à ses dépens.

-Non ce n'est pas un chant de guerre. A l'époque les gens écoutaient de la musique pour le plaisir, d'ailleurs sur l'Arche aussi. Cette chanson c'est juste un moyen de s'amuser et de danser en oubliant tous ses problèmes.

-Etrange d'utilisé de la musique pour cela. Mais je pense que mon peuple aime cela.

Elle avait raison, en tournant nos regards de nouveau vers la foule nous pûmes apercevoir les corps de Grounders qui se mouvaient contre la musique.

J'avoue que je commençais moi-même à me déhancher, ce qui Lexa ne put que remarquer, mais au lieu de rire comme je l'avais pensée, elle me tint par les hanches et suivit mon rythme.

La soirée passa rapidement comme cela, nous avions continuées à danser comme cela jusque tard dans la nuit. D'autre nombreux titres que j'avais connus était passés et nous avions rient ensemble quand j'expliquais le sens de certaines qui avec le recul maintenant me semble ridicules.

Il faudra recommencer cette expérience plus souvent.


End file.
